


The Thunder Rolls

by vanjie_love



Series: One Shots [20]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Songfic, bartender!brooke, cheating is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Just a drabble sonfic based on a metal cover of the Garth Brooks song The Thunder Rolls by State of MineThis is un-beta'd and kinda messy.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Kameron Michaels, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487747
Kudos: 2





	The Thunder Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble sonfic based on a metal cover of the Garth Brooks song The Thunder Rolls by State of Mine
> 
> This is un-beta'd and kinda messy.

The clock on the dash shone bright and it felt so loud. 3:45am. She was screwed. Even being a bartender, she was still due home over an hour ago. 

The usually starry sky was solid black- hidden by a wall of thick storm clouds. The roads were empty as the raindrops fell. She was the only person in town out at this hour. She's sure of it. But she knew she wasn't the only one awake. Guilt bloomed in her chest. How could she have done this? It was careless. Selfish. It won't happen again.  _ Except it will. _

She wasn't ready for the look of disappointment and pain she was going to receive.

A loud clap of thunder and a sharp bolt of lightning pulled her from her thoughts followed by another.

Brooke Lynn had to get home.

  
  


She paced. The curtains were pulled back on the huge bay window in the living room, and it seemed as though every light in the downstairs was on. She didn't want to be in the darkness. Darkness left her alone with thoughts of what could be happening. So many  _ what if _ 's. She held her phone close...just in case. Even though she knew she wouldn't call. The voicemail greeting rang strong in her ears from the previous calls. 

She looked towards the driveway and waited. 

A clap of thunder shook the windows and she jumped. 

Maybe it was just the storm. Maybe she was stuck at the bar and couldn't get home because of the storm. Maybe she forgot her phone charge. She does that sometimes. 

But she couldn't help but think that wasn't the case. Tonight had a weird feeling about it. 

As she glances back to the driveway, another roll of thunder shakes her to her core, and headlights mixed with lightning brighten up the yard. 

Brooke was home, and Kameron was relieved.

Brooke pulled into the driveway, her thoughts full of  _ her.  _ The girl at the bar who kept flirting, and Brooke flirted back because she tipped well. Well, that's Brooke's reasoning anyways. 

She couldn't stop thinking about her tan skin, wild curls, and the way her name sounded on Brooke's lips.  _ Vanessa. _ She couldn't stop thinking of their parting words as Vanessa gave Brooke her number with a wink.

_ "If you ever get bored again…."  _

But those thoughts left when a distraught Kameron was rushing out of the house with tear stained cheeks.

"Brooke! Oh Brooke, I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried."

Kameron flung her arms around Brooke's neck. Brooke was stiff, and Kameron pulled back. Thunder rolled and Brooke felt it in her heart. 

Kameron felt the air change. Something was different, and there was a scent on Brooke's jacket. A different one. It didn't belong to either of them. Brooke saw Kameron's face change and as the lightning struck and light up her face, Brooke saw her eyes. 

She knew. 

Brooke's stomach dropped. She was screwed and she didn't know how to fix it. 

She was with another woman tonight and her girlfriend knew. 

They stared at each other as the storm continued around them, not caring that the rain was drenching them both. 

Kameron wanted to ask. The words were on the tip of her tongue. She took a deep breath. 

"Where were you, Brooke?"

Brooke looks down at the ground and back up at Kameron.

"I think we need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan was for Vanessa and Kameron to be swapped but I just can't bring myself to do that to V


End file.
